Young Hollywood
by Gleek123xxxx
Summary: Gregg has been on Wizards for a while now and can't get David off his mind... You'll have to look inside to find out the rest ;  Warnings: Smut, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
>Blah blah blah you know the rest x)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gregg had always been gay, even when he was living back in Britain. It had been exceptionally hard to play Selena Gomez's love interest on the show when his real interest was in David. He wasn't sure if it was David's muscles, his smile or just him. Whatever it was, he was determined to get to David somehow. He was so attracted to David that sometimes during filming he would have to go an "excuse himself" to his dressing room to pictures of David shirtless or fakes he found on the internet.

* * *

><p>On Tuesday Gregg and David met at Gregg's house for extra rehearsal before their scene the next day. The doorbell rang and Gregg opened the door. "Hey, Dave. Come in!"<p>

"Hey, Gregg!" David stepped into Gregg's house. He slipped off his shoes and stepped off the carpet onto the marble floor to greet Gregg with a "brotherly hug". As Gregg pulled away he couldn't help but inhale Davids scent and a small moan escaped from his lips as he did so.

David notices something was wrong so he tried to change the subject. "So...where do you want to rehearse?"

"Uhm...the kitchen counter?" Gregg suggested

"Fine by me. It's your house." David followed Gregg to the kitchen. They sat down in high chairs across from each other. Gregg poured rum and cranberry juice blend for the both of them. He put them down on the counter. "Shall we begin?"

"Sure," said David.

"Justin, I need to talk to your sister! Please, just tell me where Alex is!" Getting very into character, he reached across the table to grab David's shirt. He elbowed the alcoholic blend and it spilled all over David's white T-shirt and his skinny jeans.

"Shit!" David screamed

"David, Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Do you want a towel?"

"I don't think a towel will help...hey...we're about the same size, you think?" Gregg couldn't help but turn a deep shade of crimson at the image of David Henrie getting changed in HIS house.

"Uhm...yeah follow me." Gregg made sure to get ahead if David before he could see the ever shrinking space in his pants. They walked upstairs and down a long hallway. Gregg got to one of the rooms and opened a door. It was a room that only had a wardrobe and a bed. _"Must be the spare room."_ David thought to himself, as he opened the closet. "With a full wardrobe..._ Only you Gregg." _He chuckled to himself.

David started getting changed in the room and Gregg ran off down the hall. He got to the kitchen and quickly cleaned up the drink, both on the floor and on the counter. He tried everything he could but he couldn't get the image of a half naked David in his spare room. and why would he want to.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, upstairs, David put on a pair of pants. He went to put his iPhone and wallet in the pockets of his newly borrowed pair of jeans when he felt something weird in the pocket. He pulled out several folded up pieces of paper. He unfolded them and reviewed them in disbelief.<p>

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Gregg began to wonder what was taking David so long. He went upstairs and opened the door to one of his many spare rooms. He saw David sitting there, his mouth wide open, looking at pictures he was never supposed to see. Pictures of him shirtless, pictures of him by the pool, beach even some naked fakes Gregg had particularly liked. Gregg remained motionless, staring at a equally motionless David, exept he had the luxury of sitting on Gregg's spare bed. Both were totally speechless. Gregg couldn't take it any more and started heading for the door.<p>

"You know these are completely innacurate,right?" David said, that was amongst the last thing Gregg was expecting to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my dick looks so much better than these shitty fakes." Gregg was again speechless. He could hardly breath. He had no idea what was happening. He was positive that David was straight. He and Selena had fooled around so much...there's no way he was gay.

David could obviously see the puzzlement on Gregg's face, so he thought he better explain. "Just because I'm hot Gregg doesn't mean I'm can't be bi..." Gregg had a "Duh!" moment. The skinny jeans. All of the hours David spent in the gym. It wasn't for his figure, it was for his fantasies.

"These pictures are all wrong...I mean. The feet are mine. And the abs. and the head. But the penis is all wrong."

"What..? is yours like... bigger or something?" This may have been the sexiest thing to ever happen to Gregg (and you can believe he was loving every second of it) but that didn't mean he didn't find the situation awkward.

David unzipped his pants and pulled the wasteband of his boxers down. His ten inch cock sprung upwards choosing to rest on his abs, Gregg was in awe, the fakes gave him a 6 incher...7 at best. He was in total shock.

"So are you going to blow me or do I have to force your head down?" David didn't have to say it twice. Gregg rushed forward, thrust his head down, and let his mouth answer for him, he had longed for it for so long he was going to enjoy this. He managed to to deep throat the whole thing on the first try. He had wanted it that badly. He began to suck and bob his head up and down on David's cock, feeling it scrape the back of his throat every time.

**To be countinued... x)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
>Blah blah blah you know the rest x)<p>

* * *

><p>The longer Gregg bobbed his head and the harder he started to suck, David's pleasure increased. His head slowly went back and his mouth dropped open and David let out a long, low moan as he ejaculated into his friends mouth. Gregg didn't swallow or spit it out. He just kept repeating his pattern while storing the warm cum in his mouth. David shot two more loads into Gregg's mouth before he heard a large gulp.<p>

"That was so...fucking...good!" David said as he tackled Gregg onto the floor. He put his lips up to Gregg's, and gained access with his tongue. He explored Gregg's mouth with his tongue, and he could feel Gregg doing the same to him.

Gregg was still getting over how great he felt about giving his first blowjob, and now he was kissing David. He was in pure ecstasy but it wasn't long before he felt David's lips break away and he felt David's hands on his pants. He heard his zipper moving, and then felt some pressure on his aching cock being relieved. He could still feel the cotton of his underwear concealing his bulge. Then, in an instant, he felt the warm air of the small room against his penis. He looked down at David. He was staring at Gregg's eight incher.

"Sorry I'm not as big as you. We can't all be Italian."

"No, but I heard British is...better tasting." David winked as he held Gregg in his hand, Gregg started to blush. He couldn't blush for long, because David began licking The head of his penis. It was such a weird feeling, and it almost tickled, but it felt good.

David knew he was doing a good job, because Gregg was squirming in no time.

Gregg knew David had done this before, because he was way too much of a tease to be a beginner.

Finally, after teasing Gregg for a good five minutes, David put his closed lips to the tip of Gregg's penis and pushed forward, letting his lips open themselves around the shape of his penis. Gregg felt the warmth of David's mouth surround his penis. He gasped in pleasure, and he finally felt his penis almost fully in Davids mouth. David did nothing for a few seconds, just let the penis sit in his mouth. Gregg though something was wrong. Then he felt a sudden rush of warm air shoot up his shaft. David was, literally blowing him. After a few seconds he stopped, cocked his head to the right, and began sucking, bobbing his head, and moving his head around. Gregg couldn't stop moaning and squirming. He shot his first load in about twenty seconds. David swallowed right away and smiled as he let Gregg ride out his orgasm into his mouth.

David closed his lips tightly and pulled his head backwards. He crawled forward and laid onto of Gregg. His head on Gregg's chest. Gregg rolled over, so David was on the bottom. He put his head on David's muscular chest. Both were breathing heavily. Their hearts were racing.

"So...David. I have a feeling you've done this before." Gregg said once he finally caught his breath.

"A few times..." David said smirking down at Gregg.

"May I ask who with?"

"Jake, Zac, and Joe."

"Holy he'll. Seriously. Are all of those guys gay?"

"Pretty much the whole of Hollywoods bi Gregg... exept Jake he's gay."

"Thats pretty hot." Gregg laughed at himself, he could never pull off saying American phrases.

"But...you're definatly my best...both giving and recieving."

"You were my first...but it was far better than I imagined." Gregg was embarrassed that he had just admitted to being a virgin. He looked away from David, and saw one of the pictures on the ground. It was a fake of David fucking Gregg. Gregg felt David's head move, and he knew David saw it too.

* * *

><p><strong>To be countinued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I don't like when people put long messages at the start cause no0one ever reads them so I'll keep this short. I don't write just for reviews but this is the 3rd chapter I've written and I haven't had a single review so can you please at least tell me what you think of the story, even if you like it or not..? :/**

**Anyway**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything ect...<br>**

* * *

><p>Gregg lifted his head off of David's chest and looked at him.<p>

"Ummm... You wouldn't be insulted is I asked you if we could do... That would you?" Gregg asked as he gestured towards the picture.

David grabbed his hands and pulled him up so they were lying down face to face."Of course I wouldn't be insulted." David smiled. "It would be an honor for me to take your virginity Mr Sulkin." They both chuckled quietly together as Gregg pulled them up and headed for the door holding Davids hand. "Haha... I'm glad you decided to change area, we couldn't want you getting carpet burns on your back... or your front, or your face, or you s-." David was interupted by Gregg shutting him up with a kiss.

"Look... David, I don't know what kind of adventurous sex you usually get up to but this is going to be my first time, so I don't wanna try anything... too extreme. Is that ok?"

Keeping one hand in David's hand, Gregg reached for the handle of the door at the end of the hallway. He open the door, unveiling a very large bedroom with a king sized bed that had "GS" carved into the headboard in a form of italic cursive.

David grinned to himself and pushed Gregg on to the bed. Gregg flew forwards and landed on the bed face first. He wasn't on the bed alone for long before David jumped on top of him and was grinding his crotch onto Greggs ass. He stretched his head upward as David bent his head down. David kissed the back of Greggs neck for several minutes, all the while Gregg moaning at the sensation he'd never felt before. He finally broke away and turned himself around so he and David were face to face, they passionatly kissed, neither of them coming up for breath for a exceptionally long time.

Gregg was the first to pull up, he was panting from the lack of Oxygen. He pointed to a drawer. "Open...open the drawer. There's something in there you may like." He gave a cheeky smurk.

David smirked back and crawled over Gregg to get to the nightstand. He leaned over the edge to open the drawer. His penis was in line with Gregg's face. Gregg licked up and down, prelubing for what was coming.

David opened the drawer and found lotion and a condom. He brought them out, crawled back down so his face was even with Gregg's. "Forget that," Gregg said as he grabbed the condoms and threw them into the corner of the room.

"Are you sure? You heard just some of the people I've had sex with..."

"I wanna know David...I wanna know what it feels like, what you feel like. All warm and...wet in there." David questioned his decision no further. He pressed the little nozzle on the top of the lotion bottle. He rubbed it all over his penis. He then put the rest on the fingers of his right hand. David grabbed Gregg's feet and put his legs up on his shoulders.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" David asked looking concern, it was obvious from observation that Gregg was extremly tight.

Gregg didn't say anything, he just bit his lip and shook his head up and down. David put his middle finger at the entrance of Gregg's asshole. He rubbed his finger over the hole for a few seconds, trying to lube Gregg up a little bit more. Gregg couldn't take it anymore. He thrust his ass downwards on David's finger. David watched as his finger almost instantly disappeared into Gregg's ass.

"Aaaah!" Gregg screamed.

"That's why you're supposed to do it slow and gently... Please let me do it, I don't want to hurt you Gregg." David held the side of Gregg's face with his right hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Fine...another. Gently this time."

David moved his pointer finger towards Gregg's ass, along with his other finger. He got it to the entrance. Gregg winced. Once he got his finger tips inside. He "Scissored" the rest of the way in, spreading his two fingers apart, then pulling them together. He used his ring finger next. He put this finger below the other two, so that once it was in a triangle shape. Gregg was in pain, but again was enjoying the new sensation.

He was about to put in a fourth finger, when he noticed how hard he had become. He wouldn't make it through another finger.

He pulled them all out, which caused Gregg great discomfort. He let Gregg's legs drop from his shoulders, then rolled him over. He picked Gregg up by his hips. He grabbed Gregg's sides and lined up his newly formed erection at Gregg's entrance. He drove inward slowly. He got the head in and waited for Gregg to wiggle to show he was becoming comfortable, then pushed in further and further still. After about thirty seconds he was finally in. He pulled out, then drove in. He did this a few times. Then he started a new rythym of pulling out everything but the last inch, then thrusting back in. He set a pace that wasn't to fast for Gregg but wasn't to slow for him.

Gregg was enjoying everything. He began to get weak kneed. He didn't know how much longer he could hold up, between the heat, the pain, the pleasure, he could've just died happy right there while having sex with the boy he had loved and sex fantasies about everyday for three years.

He felt David's penis begin to pulsate inside him. He was about to feel the very thing that entered his mouth less than an hour ago. Warm, sticky semen shot from David's penis far inside of Gregg. It was far better than he had expected. It almost felt as good if not better than the oral sex he had received earlier. David shot again, and again. And again. Pounding especially hard as he rode out his orgasm, grunting with his teeth clenched trying to control himself so he didn't hurt Gregg. Until David had nothing left, he collapsed on top of Gregg. They fell asleep like that, David on top of Gregg, his penis on Gregg's ass. Not in anymore, but resting on his right cheek.

"Gregg! We're home!" Gregg heard his mom shout. He thought he was merely dreaming, so he didn't move. He just laid there, under David, smiling in his haze.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued..?<strong>

**Please review! P.S not all the chapters will be sex, cause I think I need to build up a story lol x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

* * *

><p>David shook Gregg. "Come on! Your parents are home!"<p>

"David...have you seen how big my house is?" Gregg said, way to comfortable being under David to move.

"Yes but why are they here!" David asked frantically.

"OH SHIT! I forgot that we're going to lunch to celebrate my Mum's new job!" Gregg said, still in his sleepy haze as he turned over so he and David were lying face to face, but David still on top of him.

"Your mom..? She's one of the most uncoordinated people I've ever met!" David chuckled as he wiped the stray hairs off Gregg's forehead.

"Shut it, or no more sex for you." Gregg and David both smiled. Gregg kissed David then opened his bedroom door quietly. He ran down the hall, into the spare room with the fully clothed closet and picked up their discarded clothes. He ran back to the bedroom and closed the door quietly. He threw the clothes at David.

"What are these for?"

"Well, your coming with us."Gregg said watching David put on his jeans, going commando.

"I'm a little...uncomfortable going out with your parents after...all of this..."David was fondling his shirt in his hands and he couldn't have looked more uncomfortable.

"Well... Maybe if you do this for me..." Gregg strutted forward, wiggling his hips slightly. "I guess I could always... Let you tie me up when we get back..."

David gulped, wide eyed and put his clothes on as quickly as he possibly could have.

Gregg opened the door and they walked down the hall. David looked at Gregg.

"Oh, shit!"

"Wha-" David pushed Gregg into the bathroom. Gregg looked into the mirror. "Oh bloody hell...That. Is. Not. Good." There was still some of David's semen in his hair. "How the fuck did that even get in there?"

"I don't know...maybe I overloaded your mouth and it started to seep through your scalp." David laughed. Gregg leaned over the sink and David washed his hair.

Gregg enjoyed the feeling of David's fingers running through his hair, even if at this particular moment it wasn't sexual. David dried Gregg's hair and they rushed to the end of the hall.

"Oh, God!" David screamed as someone turned the corner right in front of them.

"Come one, Greggy. Your Mum's gonna have a fit if were late meeting her at the restaurant." Gregg's dad spoke, seeming to completely oblivious to David.

"Hey, mister Sulkin."

"Hi, David. Good to see you kid."

"Nice to see you too, sir."

The three men walked down the stairs to Gregg's mother.

The lunch was the longest most boring experience of his life, all he wanted was to get back to his house so he and Gregg could start their kinky relationship.

David and Gregg were in David's shiny Dodge Challenger SRT8. The windows were entirely tinted. Gregg leaned up against the window and stared at David as he drove.

"I have a question..." Gregg said expressionless trying to give nothing away.

"Yeah..?"

"What are we, are we like a couple, or friends with benefits...or a couple..?" He said, his voice full of hope.

"Uhm...I think so."

"So which one?" He asked nervously.

"Haha." Gregg smiled at David.

"What's so funny..?" David asked smiling at Gregg for far to long considering he was driving.

"David Henrie, David 'freaking' Henrie... THE DAVID HENRIE! Is my boyfriend. Do you have any idea how unbelievable happy that makes me!" Gregg was practically beaming.

"Haha, I'm just a person Gregg... But maybe you could show me how happy you are." David turned his head back to Gregg and twitched his eyebrows in a flirty fashion.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal David... Although I guess we could happen to meet a hot policeman."

"Oh so you like men in uniforms do you..." David teased.

"Shut up!" Gregg jokingly punched David and blushed.

"Hey! I was just asking, lets just say I know some policemen who owe me a favour and I'm sure they wouldn't mind me borrowing there uniform for a night or two." He winked

"You'd wear a police uniform for me! But you hate the police ever since you got detained that one time..."

"Do you wanna get fucked by Officer Henrie or not!" He didn't mean to lose his temper, he just hated talking about the time he nearly got arrested.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you angry... Let me make it up to you..?" Gregg slowly traced his hand up David's leg towards his groin.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" David asked with fake innocence. Gregg rolled his eyes and threw his head onto the croth of Davids pants and mouthed him through his jeans. He unzipped David's skinny jeans and began the bobbing and sucking method he had used back at the house.

David pulled into Gregg's driveway, and as he did he jizzed into Gregg's mouth.

"Many thanks Mister Sulkin." David said. "But performing sexual acts while someone's driving is illegal. May I see some identification...?" He said invading Gregg's personal space.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to have any." Gregg pretended to check his pockets and look frightened.

"Then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to handcuff you..." David paused and leaned close to Gregg so he could whisper in his boyfriends ear. "Possibly... To my bed posts." David couldn't help but laugh at the gulp Gregg made and the growing bulge in his boyfriends pants he could feel against his thigh.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note: Decided I'm going to continue anyway even if no one wants to review**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything ect.**

* * *

><p>David placed Gregg on the stairs and quickly reconnected their lips as they began a tender embrace. Gregg's hands went to the waistband of David's jeans. He unbuttoned his pants, then something vibrated. Repeatedly, much to Gregg's annoyance.<p>

David pulled away, took his phone out of his pocket, and looked at it. "Selena? ...Voicemail?" Gregg nodded frantically and desperately kissed David again. He threw the phone to the top of the steps and began kissing Gregg again. His phone started vibrating again.

"The sooner you answer her the sooner we can get going." Gregg smiled. David got up and ran to the top of the stairs. He pressed "answer" on the touch screen.

"Hello?" Selena said nothing. She was just quietly sobbing. "Selena? What's wrong?" Still more sobs. "Gregg, come here, see if you can get her to talk to you..." Gregg walked over and cautiously took the phone of David.

"Hey Selena, what's up babe? Do you wanna talk about it..?" Gregg asked.

Gregg covered the phone with his hand. "She won't talk...she's just crying. I don't know what to do."

"Just... Keep talking to her." David said in a hushed tone.

Gregg put the phone back to his ear. "Selena? Hello?"

The sobs quieted down a little. "Gregg...I...I..."

"What's wrong?"

"Justin..."

"Oooh...you heard his new Christmas song too, huh? I wanted to cry after hearing it as well." Gregg joked and so did David.

"Gregg...he...he...you know how you told me that every teen boy is sex crazed and I said that you were wrong... That Justin was different?"

"Yeah..."

"I wouldn't have sex with him...so he...he..." she began sobbing.

"He what? broke up with you! Honestly Selena you could do way better, I never liked him you kn-" Gregg rambled until he was interrupted.

"HE RAPED ME GREGG! We were at a party he got drunk and followed me to the bathroom and..." She started hysterically crying down the phone. Gregg dropped the phone and looked at David.

David knew from the look in Gregg's eyes what had happened.

"He's a dead man Gregg I tell you. A DEAD MAN!" David stormed out the front door towards his car. Gregg dropped the phone and ran after David who was already stepping into his car.

"David wait." Gregg stepped into David's passenger seat. "At least let me come with you, who knows what you'll do if you actually get to Justin alone, with no one there to stop you doing something stupid.

David leaned back against the leather seat and slid down. "I can't believe him... I liked him! I told Selena that he was a good guy! This is all my fault." David swiftly received a hard slap across the face.

"SHUT IT. The only person to blame here is Justin, and were going to get him back for what he's done ok."

"W-what..?" David's voice was faint voice. He reached down and put his keys in the ignition.

"Well isn't that what you came to your car for? To drive to Justin's?" Gregg asked puzzled.

"I guess..." David was still acting as if he was a million miles away.

"Then lets go beat that mother fucker up!" Gregg cheered

"No. Were gonna drive down to his house and see how much pain the little fucker can endure." A dark smirk grew across David's face. Gregg could see what David was thinking by the look in his eyes.

"We're gonna torture him? Surely we can't do that!" Gregg was panicking.

"Torture. Rape. Make him the bitch this time. No one fucks with Selena... Or I fuck with them."

"I know this is entirely inappropriate but I am so hot for you right now."

"What? Why?" David was confused, he was going for intimidating, not hot.

"I don't know what it is. You're just so... in control, so manly, so domineering." Gregg bit his lip and resisted the urge to pounce on David. "You have to promise that when we get back you'll fuck me hard, and I mean HARD." David winked and subtly licked his lips.

"If you're a good little boy, maybe you can have some of daddy's cock later... We'll have to see..." He teased.

* * *

><p>They had been driving for a couple of minutes when it dawned on Gregg.<p>

"So...have you thought of HOW were going about this?"

"Were gonna wing it. It'll be scarier for him if he knows we don't know what's gonna happen next. He can't get a read off of us and predict what's next that way."

"Aaahhh. Strange Americans. In Britain they go in, know the mission, do the mission and get out."

"So that's why you're such a killjoy." they both laughed.

* * *

><p>"Turn right... You have reached your destination." Gregg said, reading a list of directions off his phone.<p>

A "JB" gate was in the way of the driveway. David punched in the password and the gate opened. He drove on.

"How'd you know the password?"

"My agent was his for a while. He made us all use the same password so he get in touch with us without having to use much effort."

Gregg shook his head. "That's...cool."

David parked his car in the grass out of sight. He got out of the car and went to the front door with Gregg following slightly behind him.

"Why are you here?" the security guard asked.

"Big Ron!" David said with fake enthusiasm. "Justin landed a guest role on wizards. They sent us to tell him ourselves."

"Alright..." he opened the door and they walks into his mansion. "He's in his room. Up the second staircase. To the right, then the left. His room is on the right. He may be in the shower... You can wait in his room."

"Thanks!" Gregg shouted as he ran up the stairs after David who was already half way up the magnificent marble staircase.

They followed the directions to his room. They got there and heard the water beating the shower floor. They sat on the bed until they heard the water stop. They hopped up and stood in front of the bathroom looking menacing, waiting for the door to open. The door opened, an a wet and towel covered Justin Bieber strode out, when he caught site of David and Gregg staring at him he shouted and jumped about a foot in the air.

As much as Gregg hated Justin, which was ALOT he couldn't help but get turned on at the sight of a half naked Bieber, after all it was Justin Bieber. David on the other hand felt nothing but all the anger he felt rise up and bubble.

"Uhh... Hey guys... Either one of you wanna tell me why your in my house, staring at me while I'm half naked, haaha." Justin laughed slightly because he was scared but mostly because he was finding this situation REALLY awkward.

"Drop the towel." David demanded in a mono toned voice.

"W-what!" Justin spluttered, had he heard him right.

"David took a step forward slowly. "I said... Drop the towel." His voice, slightly more menacing than before as he started backing Justin into a corner.

* * *

><p><strong>BUH BUH BUH! Please review x) I'm gonna continue anyway cause I like this story but I'd be really grateful if you did :)<strong>

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Am I on Punk'd?" Justin asked, prayed more like.

"You were going to be the host, you'd know if you were being Punked...and you're not. Now drop the towel or I'll drop it for you." Justin looked at Gregg, who had managed to pull together a very pissed off face, thanks to his remembrance of Selena's phone call.

Justin slowly dropped the towel, studying David and Gregg, trying to find out whether this was all a joke unfortunately for him it wasn't.

The towel eventually reached the floor.

"Still soft. I guess you're not gay after all..." David stalked forward and tilted Justin's head so Justin was looking up at him. "Which is going to make all of this that much worse for you and enjoyable for me." David smirked and quickly pecked a unsuspecting Justin.

Justin pushed David away and threw his hands to his mouth and started whipping possible remnants of David of his lips. "What the hell do you think you're playing at!" Justin squealed. "Get the fuck outta my house you fag!" Gregg accidentally gasped slightly, he hated that word it always made him feel disgusting and unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by Justin, who saw the pained expression across Gregg's face.

"Aww, what's the matter fag, I hurt you're feelings..?" Gregg swallowed and let out a...

"No!" But his voice couldn't help but crack, revealing his lie.

As quick as a flash David was holding Justin up against the wall by his throat. "Leave Gregg alone! You may be able to hurt his feelings but trust me, you're going to hurt a hell of alot more soon."

Justin hands were grasping at David's, trying to get some leverage so he could get a little more air, which he used to insult Gregg. "What's the matter Greggy? Y-you got to have you're b-boyfriend fight for you huh...? Y-you're blatantly the girl, you s-sure you don't have actually have a pussy..?"

"Shut the fuck up Bieber!"Justin spat at David, hitting him square in the eye.

"FUCK YOU!" Justin frantically struggled, he could feel himself starting to loose conciousness, but David remained as strong as a rock.

David chuckled deviously. "I'd rather fuck you, over and over and over." David licked up the side of Justin's face which made Justin grimace.

David released him and Justin hit the floor, gasping for breath, inhaling deeply each time. "Bed. Now." David had no desire to waste time. They'd take their time IN bed. Justin walked over, keeping his legs close together and his hands over his penis. He sat on the bed.

David and Gregg walked over to the bed, losing their clothes along the way. They were completely naked.

"What are you go-"

"Shut up, you stupid cunt!" David slapped Justin across the face. Not incredibly hard, but there was a nice red hand print on his face afterwards. "Gregg, muzzle the whore." Gregg happily obliged, pushed Justin backwards, and slammed his erection into Justin's mouth. It burned his throat as it bend just slightly down his the back of his mouth. Gregg then stood on his arms and knees and fucked Justin's mouth. Justin was trying not to gag, thinking of how to get away when he saw a opportunity. He closed his teeth on Gregg and of course Gregg did curse. David grabbed Justin's balls and squeezed tightly and twisted slightly. Justin screamed in a high pitched girls voice.

"Bite his dick again I'll take a nice bite if your balls. People think you sound like a girl now then they ain't heard nothing yet... You understand me?"

David released Justin's sack and he gasped for air through the small gap between his lips and Gregg's penis.

David crawled up behind Gregg and lay down on top of Justin's torso. David grabbed Justin's nipples with the tips of his fingers and rubbed them till he felt them become erect. He began sucking on them and Justin started unwillingly moaning through Gregg's penis, he could feel himself start to 'Harden'.

His penis became fully erect, 6 inches.

He reached for his penis but David smacked his hand away.

David wanted to torture him as much as possible. He flicked his nipples with the tip of his tongue and Justin started thrashing around on the bed beneath the two boys, he was already as erect as he could be and they were trying to get him harder without letting him get off. He felt like he might explode.

David moved away from his chest and down to Justin's cock. Again he flicked the bottom with his tongue, avoiding the head for a while. After a few minutes, he proceeded to flick the head with his tongue and tease Justin's entrance.

Justin didn't know what he hated more, Gregg mercilessly fucking his mouth or how hard he was and how painful it was.

"Gregg, switch." David climbed up to Justin's mouth, and as soon as Gregg pulled out David thrust his much larger penis in. Gregg went down and lifted Justin's legs in the air.

"David, roll him over. Let's fuck him like the dog he is." David pulled out. Justin thought about screaming for help but he didn't know what would happen if he did so for his safety he decided to stay silent.

Gregg grabbed his hips, lifting him up, bringing Justin to his knees. David grabbed Justin's head and slammed into his mouth again, his hand on the back of Justin's head, clutching his pretty boy hair.

Gregg didn't waste time fingering but did lube up Justin with a small amount of saliva, not for Justin but blood was such a turn off and he didn't want any on his cock. He lined his penis up with Justin's virgin ass and thrust in as far as he could and Justin screamed into David's shaft which made David release a moan "Oh yer Justin, you suck that cock good." He teased, knowing Justin would hate it. Gregg began pumping getting further in with each thrust.

Justin started crying from the pain and humiliation, his tears ran down to his mouth and David took notice. David had grown tired of holding Justin in place and instead held his hands behind his own head and simply was lifting his hips into Justin's face. "Umm Justin you're tears make great lube, I can feel them coating my big juicy cock, oh feels so good, tell me how it tastes?" All Justin could do in reply was release a loader whimper to his many others.

David kept thrusting in and out. Gregg did the same to his ass and hey both came into him at about the same time,Gregg thrusting slower and slower as he rode out his orgasm, where as David grabbed a tuft of Justin's hair with one hand and fucked Justin's mouth with a yet unseen forcefulness until eventually he pulled out. Gregg collapsed on top of Justin and David pulled out and gave him a 'Keep quiet or else' look. David went to get Justin's towel. He came back and tied it around Justin's face tight. A nice gag. 

* * *

><p><strong>I could make up an excuse to why I haven't posted bit I won't and I'm sorry I haven't, I'll try harder to update more regularly x) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Once David properly adjusted the towel so it was in Justin's mouth but he could still breath through his nose, he pulled on it tightly. It was so thick that Justin was using all of his strength not to gag, but he was also used to it because of having his mouth fucked by David's monster penis.

Gregg was still laid over Justin, but he was looking at David making the final adjustments to Justin's gag. He was surprised that, with as far as they went, he hadn't had David totally dominate him yet.

David saw the look in Gregg's eyes, staring at him in need. "Fuck sake Gregg, if you're really that needy and desperate I'll pound into you later...take advantage of the bitch's while we're here. We can't keep him forever." Gregg moved closer Justin's ass again. "Wait...I have a better idea!".

"What?" Gregg asked, a bit hurt by David's comment, even if he was right.

"I didn't get to fuck his little ass yet..."

"And?"

"Just...follow along. You'll catch on." Gregg backed away from Justin and David moved into Gregg's previous place. He flipped Justin on to his back and rested his calves on his shoulders, Justin's bare feet just a few inches behind David's head. Gregg moved behind David and began licking at Justin's feet, heel to toe. Justin squirmed a lot and began unwillingly giggling behind his gag, because of how much it tickled. He'd never admit it, but it actually felt kind of good. But, unfortunately the good feeling would soon flush out of his body as he felt Davids thick erection begin to stretch him slowly as he pushed in and tore into his ass.

He screamed into the towel. David got comfortable and began thrusting rapidly in and out, in and out. Justin didn't know how much more he could take. He became dizzy from the constant variation between laughter and screaming. He wanted to throw up, by in the position he was in with the towel in his mouth, he'd choke. He almost hoped he'd pass out soon, so he wouldn't have to deal with the light headedness any more. No luck. He was conscious for the entire time.

"Ummm, Bieber you got such a good ass."

Justin screamed into the towel again as David mercilessly slapped and squeezed his right ass cheek.

"You don't like being the bitch in the rape, do ya..?" Justin mumbled from behind the gag. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you!"

Justin didn't know what was worse, David's verbal assault or his assault on his ass. Both made Justin want to cry, but he knew he couldn't. Not again. It would just make things worse. After a few minutes he began to feel David's penis pulsate inside of him. Moments later he felt warm semen shoot deep into his bowels again. David pulled out and Gregg stopped licking at his feet. Justin's legs dropped off of David's broad shoulders. David left to clean himself up in Justin's shower. As soon as the sound of spraying water could be heard Justin began hysterically crying behind his gag.

Gregg climbed off the bed to check his phone but he had accidentally picked up David's phone by mistake, he was going to put it down when he saw a message from Nathan Kress, he opened it and immediately wished he didn't.

Nathan: _*Heyy sexy;), I've been doing these new exercises with my trainer to get even more flexible and make my ass tighter... lets just say it's working and I can't wait for you_ _to__ test it out ;)*_

Gregg scrolled through previous messages between him and Nathan. He found some from the morning before David had gotten to his and they first had sex.

Nathan: _*Sex last night was epic;) Wanna come round later for another ride? ;P*_

Me: _*Can't:( Promised Gregg I'd go round and rehearse lines with him, GOD that kid couldn't make it more obvious that he wants me! Might just fuck him for the sake of it... :/*_

Nathan _*You can fuck whoever you like just remember that were together and you be saving your best for me when you cum home ;)*_

Me: _*Hahaa;), no-one can take it like my baby can, Ummm gonna give it to ya so good later ;P*_

There were many more texts between the two but Gregg couldn't take it any more, he dropped the phone in a haze and crawled up to Justin's face and slowly untied the gag before crumpling himself into a ball.

Justin used the little bit of strength he had to get a pair of boxers out of a draw and trousers out his wardrobe, put them on and run towards the door.

Gregg began crying and Justin stopped in the doorway. "Damn." he turned around, limped to where Gregg was laying, knelt down and put his hand on Gregg's shoulder. "Gregg..?"

"What the hell do you want?" Gregg spat between his sobs.

"Gregg...What was it that was upset you so much on his phone?" Gregg pointed at David's phone on the floor and Justin picked it up.

Justin read the conversation, and actually felt bad for Gregg.

"Fuck him Gregg! Come on, let's get you out of here." Justin rested a hand on Gregg's shoulder and shot him a friendly smile.

"I'm so sorry, Justin. I never even wanted to do this to you. I thought we were just going to scare you a little, maybe rough you up a little, that's it! Then I got so caught up with this bullshit rape garbage and I took it way to far."

"Gregg, get the fuck up." Justin grabbed Gregg's hand and helped him up. "He wants to cheat, you can get your revenge with someone else."

"With who?"

Justin reached around Gregg's waist and teased his opening with his middle finger. "Me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da x) hope you liked it<strong>

**Much love x**


	8. Chapter 8

Gregg leaned in to kiss Justin and Justin slapped him. "Not quite, gay boy. I have no interest in you or your dick or whatever. But I love revenge and I can't do it alone. And it sounds like you need some good revenge too."

"What'd you have in mind?" Gregg said, very slightly disapointed at the minor rejection.

"Set me up on the bed so it looks like im still tied up. Pretend to 'Fuck' me when he walks in. Then we comes over, we double team him and pin him down..."

"So...hot..." Justin snapped his fingers in front of Gregg's face.

"Dude seriously focus! God I thought I was easily distracted. Look, the only way this will work is if we do it at just the right time. When he's distracted."

"Well then how could we distract him?"

"That's where you come in. I couldn't help but notice how disgusted he was by your little foot freak thing. So...go for his feet, he'll freak out and that's when I'll make my move."

"And you really think this will work? I mean, dead accurate timing. Weeks of planning and practising are needed for this to work." Gregg was very unsure of Justin's 'plan'.

"We don't have weeks. We have hours, maybe minutes. Now come 'tie me down". Justin ushered Gregg towards the bed.

Justin sat on the bed and spread his arms and legs out. Wrapped the ropes around his arms then around the bedposts. Gregg looked down at the boy with lust, he licked his lips and ran his hand along Justin's inner thigh.

"Woah woah woah! What the fuck was that! I'm not gay, remember?" Justin lifted his head up as far as he could with all his limbs tied down.

"Doesn't mean you can't get a little help from guy.I'll even moan like a girl if you like..." Gregg winked and teased Justin's penis with his hands and tongue until it was fully hard. Then put his mouth over it. Pulling with his lips and sucking the whole time as he bobbed his head faking high pitch moans like a pro-pornstar, unfortunately they were muffled by Justin's dick. Justin moaned softly, not so much as at the awesome bj he was getting but at Gregg's girlish moans.

Gregg pulled off, whipping a string of saliva and precum off his chin.

"What the fuck man? Don't finish what you start!"

"Trust me, I'm gonna get you to the finish..." Gregg said as he climbed on top of Justin. He pulled his cheeks apart and felt a slight burning from his ass stretching. He held Justin's penis in one hand and balanced himself with the other. He lowered himself onto Justin's dick, grunting in pain and pleasure as it entered him. Gregg took about minute to get used to it all in and adjust (Compared to David, Justin wasn't much to deal with, yet it felt... better maybe?) then he began his ride.

First he only bucked his hips back and forth, then started moving his whole body back and forth. Back and forth. Justin didn't know what to think. On the one hand, it was pleasurable. But on the other hand there was a penis slapping on his stomach. Yet on the other... other-hand Gregg was yet again moaning like a girl, which was so hot. Justin leaned his head back into the pillow, and Gregg prepared himself for what was coming. Warm, sticky semen shot deep inside of him. He pulled himself off of Justin's penis and collapsed on the bed next to him and he cuddled into Justin.

"Umm... Gregg, not being funny but can you please stop hugging me..."

Suddenly, David's phone vibrated so violently that it fell off the table. Gregg rolled over and leaned down to pick it up. "Zac Efron..! How many people is David fucking?"

"Gregg, calm down. Save your anger for the revenge sex." Justin laughed, and Gregg put the phone down crawling back into bed.

"Wait...if we have his phone, how will we know when he's coming ba-" the front door opened.

"Shiiiit!" Gregg whispered.

"Gregg you have to get behind me. Now!" Justin shouted.

Gregg didn't hesitate. He put Justin's feet on his shoulders and pretended to start thrusting into him. Justin screamed out in fake pain. The door flew open and David walked in.

"Ugh...you...fucking...faggots. I hate you!" Justin shouted, his voice cracking as if he were going to cry. Gregg was impressed with his acting abilities.

"I can't believe you started without me." David said smirking, he began pulling his clothes off and climbed onto the bed.

"Sorry...do you wanna ride Davie..?"

"Hell. Yes." Gregg moved away and Justin gasped as David began pushing into his unwilling entrance. Gregg best hurry up Seconds later David was almost half way in. He groaned in pain.

Justin gave Gregg a look, and Gregg knew it was time. He moved to the end of the bed, and reached for David's left foot. He purposely caressed it in a perverted manor then lowered his face to it. He kissed. David turned his upper torso around. "What the fuck are you do-" Justin reached up and punched him in the jaw and David collapsed on top of him. 1 punch-KO.

Gregg pulled him off, and Justin rolled off the bed. Justin tied David's hands to the bed.

"Now what?" Justin asked.

"Make him squirm... Make him regret making me look like such a fool." Gregg's voice broke and tears started falling.

"I meant...how do we wake him up?"

"I have an idea...Go to that dresser over there by my door."

Justin walked over to the wooden dresser. "Top drawer. Give me a cigarette and lighter." Justin pulled out a box of cigarettes and a rainbow Zippo lighter. How fitting.

"Pull a cigarette out and light it." Justin pulled out one cigarette and flicked the lighter, igniting the tip. He handed it to Gregg.

Gregg put David's legs on his shoulders. He put the cigarette near his ass. "If I can't have him to myself, no one can." He put the tip to David's asshole. A few seconds David woke up, screaming in agony.

"Gregg...ahhhhh! What the fuck are you doing! AHHhh Fuuuuck!"

"That what you said when you were with Nathan or Zac Efron or any of those no talent Americans!" Gregg twisted the cigarette and slid it in slightly. Davids screaming grew to a very loud volume. He was started balling.

"I am not. Someone. You can cheat on!"

"What...aaaahhh! What the hell are you talking about?"

Justin pulled up the conversations on Davids phone. He put them in front of his face, but David could barely open his eyes to read them. He was squeezing them shut tightly as if it would ease the pain.

Gregg grabbed Davids throat and squeezed tightly. "Open your fucking eyes!"

David opened them. "Looks like you found my phone..?"

"That's not all we found. How many people are you screwing?"

"You and Justin." Gregg slapped him.

He screamed and waited a minute to catch his breath. "Look...we only started dating a few days ago Gregg."

"And you still fucked Nathan today, correct? That's where you ran away to!"

"YES! I'M SORRY! I WAS WITH NATHAN FIRST, WE'RE JUST NOT EXCLUSIVE! AHHH PLEASE STOP!"

Gregg lifted the cigarette out but still keeping it close to David's ass.

"So what did you do with him today?"

"Just oral. I swear."

"Oh...so you're ass isn't the problem. It's this Italian stallion here." Gregg pulled the cigarette out of his ass and pointed it at his penis. "Gregg...please don't!" he cried out.

"Fuck you! David."

Justin grabbed Gregg's arm. "I think he's had enough."

Gregg pulled away and looked back at David, his eyes full of tears. "Not. Yet." Gregg moved the cigarette towards the tip of David's penis, and Justin dove on top of Gregg. They rolled onto the floor. Greggs arms flew around uncontrollably, the cigarette digging into Justin's side. He, too, screamed out in pain.

"What the fuck, Justin?"

"Gregg, it's over. He's in pain, and his ass is off limits to anything for at least six months. It's done."

"He's used me Justin, he was my dream and know he's ruined me! I gave him my virginity Justin..." Gregg looked up at Justin and his eyes looked red and incredibley sore.

"Gregg, you Betrayed him in return."

"What the bloody hell are you smoking?"

"The only thing smoking right now his his ass and my side. You told me when he left that you never wanted to do this. and now you're doing it to him. Gregg...please just let this go."

"Fortunately for him you're right." Gregg looked at David, who was on the bed groaning in agony.

"I guess...for now...I'm single."

"Well maybe you don't have to be." Justin said, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy:) Sorry for the lack of updates<strong>  
><strong>Much loves xoxo x) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok first things first...**

**1. I know I haven't updated in AGES and I don't have an excuse and I'm not gonna make one up, I'm just sorry.**  
><strong>2. I'M REALLY SORRY!<strong>  
><strong>3. This stories going to split into 2 now I think and depending on how things go they might join back into one<strong>  
><strong>4. Still sorry ;)<strong>

**P.s Next chapter of the over all story but the first of Gregg's to be updated very VERY soon x)**

* * *

><p><strong>Much Loves X)<strong>  
><strong>xoxoxo <strong>


	10. Gregg Pt1

Gregg Sulkin was hated by every young girl in the entire world. Why? Well he turned Justin Bieber gay. I don't know what could upset a teenage girl more. Gregg got more hate tweeds in a day than Selena got the entire time they were dating.

Justin didn't care what his fans thought though. He wanted to be with Gregg. Sure, Justin was still bisexual, but he didn't want any girls in the way of what he an Gregg had together.

Justin closed his laptop and rolled over to be closer to Gregg.

"How many faggot tweeds today?"

"Down to five thousand." Justin celebrated in sarcasm.

"Oh, wonderful. I love being the most hated guy in the world."

"I love being with the most hated guy in the world." Justin leaned in and kissed Gregg.

Gregg rolled over so he was in top of Justin. They kissed again. Then Gregg's phone rang and both boys let out a unhappy sigh.

He looked at the screen showing a text from Selena.

_Filming the scene today. Don't forget._

She's become a bitch since I started dating Justin. Sure he raped her, but come on. He is awesome, and hot! Give the boy a break.

"Shit! I have to go." he got out of bed, dragging his half naked body to the bathroom.

"Selena gonna be there?" Asked Justin

"Mhmmm. And David." Gregg said through his tooth brush.

Justin laughed. "You should have a real fucking good time."

"Oh yeah, because Waverly Place is loving me right now." Gregg spat the minty residue into the sink. "I'd so much rather stay right here with you."

"Maybe you could give work a miss and stay here with me in you..?" Justin walked behind Gregg and tried to kiss the back of his neck.

Gregg pulled away swiftly, knowing that Justin could easily convince him to do so. "Go, work. Now." He ordered in a stern voice.

"Fine, mom." Justin threw a pillow at him.

"Hurry back."

"No actually, I think I might stay there for a little while longer!" Gregg kissed Justin one more quick time then ran out the door.

Justin just laid there looking at his phone. "Photo shoot in a hour... Perfect."

* * *

><p>It was a warm and sunny when Gregg entered Lot 6 car park where a large picture of the "Wizards of Waverly Place" cast was hanging in the background. There was barley a cloud n the sky. He got out of his car and walked onto the set.<p>

Selena saw him then walked towards David who was picking an assortment of fruits onto his plate off the snack table.

"Do you wanna go get some coffee?" she asked him.

David turned around and saw Gregg. "Hell yes."

They walked off together. Gregg sat alone at one of the tables outside the lot. He put his head down and tried to remember why he came back. "Stupid fucking contract." then someone tapped him on the back.

"What?" he turned around. "Jake!" he jumped up and hugged Jake T Austin.

"How are you?" Jake asked, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm alright. Just wish that everyone here didn't hate me."

"Not everyone. Just the two whores."

"David and..?"

"Selena."

"Since when is she a whore?" He asked.

"Getting raped. Changes a woman." Gregg's face formed a awkward crooked smile.

"Well, I'm sleeping with a rapist. I'm still me."

"I said it changes a WOMAN Gregg!"

Both boys laughed for a while until Gregg asked "So what's the scene today?"

"You didn't read the script?"

"I skimmed... Kinda preoccupied." He smirked to himself thinking of his incredibly sexy boyfriend.

"Alex gives up on the Wizard competition, so she and Mason can't be together."

"That should be a blast to shoot."

Jake laughed.

* * *

><p>Selena came back with Coffee, alone. "Let's get this over with."<p>

"My pleasure."

"Places!" the director shouted. "Action!"

"Mason...I'm sorry. I can't do this any more. I'm behind far enough already! And Justin deserves to win. He's worked the hardest."

"So you're giving up on the competition, and on us?"

"I'm sorry, Mason. I've made up my mind."

"Well, then I won't make you change it." He hugged Selena. Or rather Mason hugged Alex, that way it felt less disgusting. "Goodbye, Alex." He turned and walked off set.

"Beautiful! Cut! Gregg, thanks for your excellent portrayal of Mason this passed year or so. For it you get...cake!" the production assistants rolled out a huge cake that said "We'll miss you, Gregg!"

"Aawww, thanks guys! How did you know I was moving to Spain?"

"Spain?" Selena screamed.

"Yeah..." everyone stared at Gregg. "Was that not what this cake was for?"

"No...the cake was for you leaving the show." Selena pulled him aside. "Spain?"

"Yeah, they're more...accepting over there. Justin's coming with me. Wait! I never said I was leaving, hell yeah I was thinking it but I never said it!"

"Dating my ex boyfriend slash rapist is one reason you're leaving the show. Living with him is another. But moving to Spain with him? Are you nuts? You don't even speak Spanish!"

Gregg never even thought of that but he couldn't let Selena get one up on him. "I can learn." He said quickly.

"Look! I may be mad at you for dating Justin, but I can't let you move to Spain."

"Why do you suddenly care so much?"

"Because, Gregg. I'm still your friend. And I think moving to Spain is a big mistake. What about your career? What about you family? What about-"

"Selena...I've already made up my mind. Me and Justin will be happy there we're all we need."

"This is serious! You're throwing your career away for a boy who has a successful career of his own?"

"His only fans right now are about one quarter of Lady GaGa's 'little monsters' who are under the age of 18. That is not a successful career."

"Me and Justin are leaving, it's not up for discussion!"

Both Selena and Gregg were yelling by now and this did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Waverly place cast and crew

"Name one reason I should stay." she was silent, so Gregg began to walk away.

"I can get him his fans back!" Gregg continued walking, he knew that wouldn't be possible any more. The public had already accepted the fact Justin raped Selena. "I... BECAUSE YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE HIM!"

Gregg stopped dead in his tracks, then turned around.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE! YES YOU MAY BE ABLE TO ACT CONVINCINGLY BUT I DOUBT YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE!" Selena was dumbstruck, no-one ever spoke to her like that, not even her closest family or friends. But seeing his reaction she knew she hit a nerve.

She walked closer to him. "You don't love him Gregg, I saw your face when David and I walked away, you looked about ready to kill yourself" Gregg laughed.

"No, dumbass. Maybe I was just upset because I was alone. I'm not deny that David was a huge part of my life but after what he did to me any feelings I had were completely destroyed."

"Why would you drop the charges anyway? Why do you want to help him?"

"Fuck him. I just want to keep you from making a mistake."

Gregg thought for a moment and realise how irrational he was being.

"Maybe...I'll talk to him tonight and we'll see what happens." she hugged him.

"Goodbye, Gregg."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Justin was stuck at his photo shoot. They had him wearing next to nothing, only a pair on ridiculously tight jeans and had rainbow curtain like materials flowing behind him. He posed with the least amount of enthusiasm as humanly possible.<p>

"Nice work, Justin. One more good shot!" Justin turned his back to the camera,threw his head back and tightly gripped his ass.

"Brilliant!"

He looked at the pictures, then left. He drove back to Gregg's house.

* * *

><p>He got inside and saw Gregg laying on the bed asleep. He was wearing boxer briefs.<p>

Justin crawled over his sleeping boyfriend and breathed softly on the back of Gregg's neck.

"Hey, babe." Justin said as he took off Gregg's last remaining clothes item. He was still wearing the jeans from the shoot.

Gregg flipped himself over and immediately looked down "Where the hell did you get those?" Gregg asked, laughing.

"The shoot. You like?"

"No, I like what's under them though." Justin smiled and kissed Gregg. Gregg laid back and pulled Justin on top of him. They kissed, and Justin began humping Gregg. He slid back and forth, his covered hard on scraping against Gregg's. Gregg braved Justin's arms and stopped him for a minute.

"We may not have to go to Spain."

"What? Don't be stupid!" Justin went back in to kiss Gregg, but Gregg moved his mouth out of the way so Justin hit his cheek.

"No, really."

Justin sat up so he was straddling Gregg."And this impossible idea is coming from..?"

"Selena."

Justin laughed. "Oh, well if she's helping we should definitely stay here! Are you fucking insane?"

"She was serious. She said she could get you your fans back." Justin looked intrigued for a moment.

"How?"

"Announce that the sex was consensual."

"And people will believe her six months later? People already accepted me raping her as the truth. The only thing that kept me out of jail was that she didn't press charges. It's done. Buried. Leave it dead!"

"You don't want to stay?"

"Of course I do...I just don't trust her."

"I do."

Justin sat there for a moment. "We can try it...if it backfires we get on the first flight to Spain."

"Deal."

Justin kissed Gregg, then resumed grinding him. Gregg reached down and released Justin's penis through the zip. It sprung up and Gregg grabbed it, he began to squeeze it loosely, then pull it back and forth.

"Should I get the lube?" Justin asked.

"Fuck lube. Can't wait that long. Already close" Gregg said between gasps. He slid his body under Justin until his mouth was level with his penis. He put his mouth over Justin's dick then began to pull on it with his lips, sucking and bobbing around like he always did. Justin moaned.

Gregg released his cock then pulled himself back up using the headboard. He put his bare feet up on Justin's shoulders.

"I love you." Justin lined up and thrust into Gregg about a quarter of the way in. Gregg shouted out in pain and pleasure all at once. Justin slid in and out slowly, then picked up the pace after a minute or so. Gregg held onto the headboard and began gasping and moaning with each of Justin's thrusts. Gregg and Justin moaned together but Gregg few ahead in volume. Then Justin tilted his head back.

He cried out as he shot into Gregg's ass. He pulled out then moved over by Gregg's head. He gave his penis a few good pumps then squirted all over Gregg's face. Gregg licked up what he could. Justin collapsed on top of him.

"That was great stress relief." Gregg laughed and fell asleep under Justin. Perfectly happy and content... and possibly even... in love?


	11. David Pt1

"I hate that douche!" David screamed as he paced his dressing room. "Fucking traitor! Spain! With him? Seriously? I helped him come out to the world and he thanks me by dating some little kid and shoves a cigarette in my ass!" He looked Jake who until now was sitting on his David's couch looking uninterested.

"All I asked was if you wanted to get dinner with me and Selena but dude... a cigarette in your ass. Ouch. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was six months ago now but don't repeat that to anyone. Ever."

Jake laughed. "Ok sure." He smiled. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The group of young celebs ate dinner in mostly silence and when ever they did begin a conversation it would always lead to David and Selena bad mouthing Gregg and Justin while Jake sat there awkwardly.

"So, either of you two wanna come back to mine for a viewing party on tonight's episode?" David asked his co-stars.

"Umm..." Selena pulled her phone out to check the time. "Oh Sorry David, I'm busy tonight, I didn't really realise what the time was. In fact I better leave now otherwise I'll be late." She shoved her phone back into her pocket, pulled out a twenty dollar bill and ran.

David chuckled. "How is she always so much busier than us two, ey?

"Because she's actually got a successful career, let's face it after Wizards were screwed. Well me anyway you could make a healthy living as underwear model or something." Although he didn't show it, Jake often worried about the future, like what was he going to do when Wizards Of Waverley Place finally finished, or what would he do when the press finally found out he was gay, or even if David found out he was in love with him.

"Ahh come on Jakey, I'm sure you'll do great after Wizards, a good lookin-boy like you! You'll be turning them away!" David tried to reassure him with a smile.

"You don't know that for certain though..." Jake looked at the floor, partly because he was upset but mostly because he was trying to hide the blush in his cheeks from David telling him he was good looking.

"Of course I do! Jake, I know everything remember! I'm amazing!" David chuckled.

"You really are..." Jake muttered under his breath.

"So, you free to come watch the episode at mine..?" David smiled oblivious to Jake's statement.

"Just us two?"

"Why not?" David shrugged his shoulders paided the remaining tab, much to Jake's arguments, and walked himself and Jake to his house.

* * *

><p>He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and within moments Jake was stretched out over the couch, his head resting comfortably on David's lap. Jake saw himself portraying Max Russo. He was being Zeke's assistant. The green screen required for that scene was ridiculously awful.<p>

They laughed together.

"Jake, can I talk to you...? about feelings?" Jake's face lit up and a huge smile spread from cheek to cheek, luckily his face was out of view from David.

"Sure, what is it?" Jake asked, still grinning.

"Gregg..." Jakes face fell. "I hate him. Like A lot. like ALOT, ALOT. But at the same time I almost feel like...I miss him..."

"That's not a question David." Jake snapped.

"Well I mean... Why do you think I feel like that?"

"I don't know David. Why do you think it is?" Those words couldn't have left his mouth more viciously way even if he tried. Fortunatly for him David was too focused on his dilemma to notice.

"I don't know. I guess it must have been

the sex." Jake felt like crying, obviously he knew David and Gregg had had sex but he never let himself think about it. "To be entirely honest. I could feed you a loud of bullshit about being in love and all that crap, but I certainly wasn't."

"So... Good sex then..?" Jake managed to choke out.

"Fucking amazing! The best I've ever had!"

And Jake snapped. He threw himself off David and stood upright, fresh tears hanging in his eyelashes, refusing to fall."You know what David I really don't get you! We go out to dinner, you pay for my meal even though I begged you not to, you invite me round to your house alone, you cuddle with me on your couch and then you start talking about some other guy and how he's the best sex ever!... that's a pretty low blow for someone who gave you their virginity."

"I'm sorry... but that was a few years ago. I was drunk!" David was choosing to ignore the supposed mixed messages he was giving Jake, at least for now. "It was a one time thing. And I only did it for you, you wouldn't stop saying how I was the perfect guy, I wanted to show you that I wasn't, that I was just... a guy!"

"And you thought you would do that by making love to me!" Jake screamed.

"For fuck sake, I didn't make love to you Jake!" David shouted. I _'__**fucked' **_you! I knew you were a virgin and I knew you were in love with me and I didn't want you to end up with a broken heart, so I thought if I had sex with you it would cause you so much physical pain, you being a virgin and all, that you'd be turned off it and me and I could happily get on with my life!" David was panting from so much in one breath.

"Really! I was just another fuck to you? It didn't mean a thing, it that what you're saying..?" It was all Jake could do not to break down in a fit of tears.

"I never even took your virginity Jake! I tried to get it in but you were too tight and it hurt to much." David remembered.

"It's not my fault you've got a fucking horse cock is it! And I count it because I love..!" Jake's voice got considerably quieter. "...loved you."

"...Well you shouldn't." Jake wasn't quite sure if David was talking about the sex or being in love with him but it didn't matter.

Jake couldn't control it any more and he launched himself at David, tackling him to the sofa and began fiercely attacking his lips with his own.

David stared up at him for a moment. Frozen in shock.

"No..." David murmured. "No Jake we shouldn't be doing this."

"Please David, I need this." Jake whispered into David's lips. "I just found out one of my best friends is moving to Spain, I'm scared my career is soon to be none existent and the person I'm in love with just broke my heart... Please just give me this..?"

David felt for Jake and would do anything to make him happy. Even if he was the main cause to Jake's misery "...Ok" David slowly and sensually ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Jake's head, gently pulling his closer. With the feeling of being responsible for the state Jake was in David was going to make sure this was his finest work yet.

* * *

><p>Jake began rubbing his hands all over David's back until David broke away.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't happening on the couch." David pulled Jake up. Jake wrapped his legs around David's hips as he carried them to the bed. They kissed the entire way. David kicked his bedroom door open and fell on top of Jake onto the bed.

Jake found the bottom of David's shirt and pulled on it. David pulled away. "No Jake, this is all about you ok? Let me take care of you." David pulled the shirt over his head and lovingly removed Jake's.

Jake bucked his hips upward, wanting contact. Needing it.

David's erection grew against his pants, and Jake's against his skinny jeans.

David pulled at Jake's skinny jeans. Jake sat up so David could take them all the way off.

David moved his mouth down to Jake's neck and sweetly nipped at the tender area for a while, just below his jaw line. Jake began moaning. He reached down and unbuckled David's belt but David started moving out of his reach.

He left a trail of kissed down to Jake's hip. He unbuttoned his boxer-briefs and pulled on them. Jake lifted his hips off of the bed to assist. David pulled the underwear all the way off and threw them in a pile with the shirt and pants. He looked at the naked boy in front of him. He climbed back up to Jake's head and kissed him.

He kissed him again. "Lube or natural?" He breathed between Jake's lips.

"Natural" Jake moaned and clawed at David's back longingly. "I want to feel you, all of you inside me, completely, I need you to be a part of me, please! Jake begged.

"Ok Jakey, whatever you want." David pulled off his pants and underwear in one swift movement. He was completely naked. He put his penis against Jake's and Jake opened his mouth in ecstasy, everything, David, the way David was acting it was all too much, it was beyond perfection.

* * *

><p>Jake turned around so he was on his stomach. David grabbed his hips, pulled him up and turned him to face him. Now David was sat upright one hand on Jake's back the other behind him on the bed for support, while Jake was sat directly on David's crotch, his legs wrapped around David's lower back. He could feel David's organ pressing into his left cheek.<p>

"No Jake, I'm going to make this special for you, that means I want to be able to look at you and I want you to be able to look at me." Jake felt the warning of approaching tears.

"Oh Davi-"David looked into his eyes and he immediately stopped.

"Shuushhh Jake, no talking, just... go with it, feel it ok?" Jake shook his head up and down and swallowed.

"Ready?" David asked

"Ready." And with that David pressed his penis against Jake's ass slowly. It wouldn't go in. With great balanced David snaked his hands around Jake's body till either hand was on either ass cheek and he began massaging them softly. He could feel Jake tense up a little, obviously not used to this sort of treatment. David leaned his head forward slightly, into the crook of Jake's neck and he began to whisper words of encouragement.

"Come on baby just relax a little. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just trust me, I wanna make you feel so good."

Jake's ass started to loosen and David, slowly but surely started slipping in. He got partway in and repeated the massaging and encouraging words until he was in all the way.

"God you're tight!" David whispered, sliding in and out. He forgot about how good it felt to be inside a virgin or near virgin to avoid arguments. The tightness, the way they squirmed, the way they cried out in pain and moaned in never before experienced pleasure.

Jake was all of those things. His ass was so tight that David feared his penis may not come out. He squirmed like no other, both trying to pull away, but at the same time push closer but David had to remember. This wasn't just a fuck, this had to be something special. So he resisted the urge to bounce Jake up and down on his lap like a ragdoll, instead he wrapped his arms around Jake and pulled him close, never taking his head out of Jake's neck and Jake did the same.

Occasionally David would give a sharp thrust sending a wave of pleasure through the young boy, waiting for it to subside and thrusting sharply again. Other than that they remained motionless, just holding each other. If anyone was watching, they must just look like a mess of arms and legs but that's what Jake needs, he needs this closeness. This intimacy.

It took a several minutes, but Jake finally adjusted. He moaned in pleasure and began to ram his ass downwards into David's penis as David thrust up.

"Stop a minute." Jake gasped. David stopped. Jake leaned slowly and kissed David, he continued leaning until David was on his back. Jake folded his knees in so his feet were at David's thighs his knees were at David's side and his ass was completely in contact with David's crotch.

"Ride like wind, bullseye" David winked and that made Jake smile. He slid back and forth, not down and up on David's penis. The pain was extreme, but the pleasure was even greater. Jake became dizzy with ecstasy. He began to wobble on top of David. He placed his hands on David's well defined chest and tried to raise himself up. He got about 3 inched up David's penis when his arms gave out and he slipped causing the 3 inches he had gained to abruptly ram back into him unexpectedly. With all the amazing things happening inside Jake's body to add surprise into that mix proved to much and he came all over both himself and David and blacked out. Then, and only then did David cum. He pulled himself out of passed out boy and hugged him close.

After a few minutes, he was asleep. He slept that way, him holding Jake, both smiling happily, for different reasons, till about 5am.

He had planned to stay till morning he really did but he just couldn't ignore the phone call.


	12. David Pt2

"David..?" The voice on the other end spoke. "Hey, it's N-Nathan... I was wondering if we could talk?" David would've jumped a foot in the air if he had not remembered the sleeping boy entangled with him.

"Nathan! Wow I haven't seen you in ages babe!" Truth is Nathan hadn't crossed his mind in nearly 6 months "How have you been?" Not since he needed a ego boost (sex) after a certain incident involving Gregg and a cigarette.

"Umm yeah, I've been... good. H-how have you been ba... David?" David could tell that something was very obviously troubling Nathan, the jittering, the pauses, the way he almost called him baby but then decided against it.

"Nathan cut the crap. What's wrong?" He said in a hushed tone, trying not to wake Jake.

"I know that our weird little arrangement thing was supposed to be so we wouldn't have to worry about where our next lay came from but I don't think that umm... well I don't really know if I want to, like if I can." Nathan started to ramble.

"Nath, I know what you're going to say, so please just say it." Although David never really had feelings for Nathan, this was just yet another thing that was going wrong with his life. So yeah David was a little hurt.

"It's just, I was talking to Miranda earlier." Nathan must be talking about his co-star Miranda Cosgrove, David thought. "She made me realise our fucked up relationship isn't healthy for me. I deserve some stability, I deserve someone who loves me, that I'm better than just a fuck on the side."

"Oh come on Nath, you were always-" David was Interrupted.

No David!" He shouted. "Let me get this out ok." David stopped talking and stayed silent. "I met someone, they're perfect and amazing and best of all they love me but I can't be with them because of you!" Nathan yelled. David had to cover the phone with his hand so the noise wouldn't wake Jake. "I want to be with her but first I need to put a stop me and you..."

"_HER!_" David accidently shouted before realising where he was. "You want to be with... _Her!_"

"Is that really the only thing you took from that..? But yes, her name is Kirsty and we've been dating for about 4 months." Nathan said,his voice full of pride.

"But... No-ones ever gone back to women after they've had me, not even straight guys like you..." David was bewildered, this must be something to do with Gregg.

"Well maybe you're not as amazing as you like to think you are." Nathan hung up and the line went dead. David lay there for a few moments thinking how slowly but surely everything in his life was going to shit and all he could do was watch.

"Dammit Gregg. What are you doing to me?" David whispered to himself. David rolled back over and pulled Jake into his embrace and fell back into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

><p>David hopped into the shower. The hot water ran over his body, his thoughts began flowing. He thought about Jake. The sex was...nice. But it wasn't Gregg. Something about Gregg's ass just seemed like...a better fit. Like it was meant to be. Everyone else was just like jerking off into a bucket.<p>

He left the shower wrapped in a towel. David reached the door and opened it. He was met by a Jake staring at him through the doorway through tear filled eyes.

"Hey Jake! What's-"

"Where were you?"

"Umm... In the showe-"

"I woke up and you weren't here." Jake got out the bed and started to put his clothes on. " I thought that you left in the night." He walked towards David and threw his arms around David's neck. "I was so scared." David was bewildered but started patting Jake on the back.

"Jake what's going on? Your kinda freaking me out."

"David. I need to know. Do you want me?"

"Jake, I-"

"Do you want me or not?" Jake insisted, his head still buried into David's shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't want anybody right now."

Jake turned around and stormed out of the house, past the gates and down the side walk. David quickly threw on his boxers and took off after him shirtless and barefoot. He grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me and go back to all your fucking little Hollywood skanks!" Jake screamed.

"It's not like that any more. I'm not like that!" David insisted, trying to lead Jake off the side walk and back into his house by his arm.

"Ya know. I almost wish Gregg was still here. He always knew what was up with you."

David froze. "You wish Gregg was still here..? where did he go?"

"To Spain. with Justin."

David's jaw dropped. "He actually left? I thought he was just bluffing... He really left."

"Yes, David. The whole cast went out to dinner. Selena said the wrong thing and then he just vanished. Gone." Jake's eyes were watering. The tears weren't for Gregg, they were for David. He could see the pain in David's eyes at the news of Gregg's departure. _'Why can't he think of me like he does of Gregg?' _

David looked around then spotted some paparazzi parked down the road.

"Look, will you just come inside please?"

"No, David. The last time I was in there I was yours. But I know you can't do that for me." Jake had stopped struggling and just looked at his feet.

Davis snapped his face away. "Oh cut the dramatic bullshit Jake. Sex is sex."

"Maybe to you David. But to other people it actually means something." Jake replied, eyes firmly set on the ground. "Did it not mean anything when you were with Gregg? Was that just sex?"

David didn't answer. Slowly he released Jake from his grip. "Text me if you want his new number. I've gotta go." Jake walked to his car, wiping tears as he went and drove off.

* * *

><p>Later that day around 10.00pm Jake's phone vibrated. He read the message from David. "Please can you send me his number?" He smiled, and began typing a seven digit number. He added a "Welcome back :)" at the end and hit send.<p> 


	13. Gregg Pt2

Two days passed had passed since Gregg and Justin had moved to Spain. Justin was kneeling above Gregg and was trying to shake him awake.

"Gregg. Gregg wake up!" He was shouting erratically.

Gregg groaned. "Justin no. You know I'm never in the mood in the morning." Gregg drifted off back to sleep.

Justin sighed and shook him again.

"Wake up!" He yelled. Gregg was starting to get impatient.

"Oh fine." He mumbled. "Just make sure you use lots of lube and don't expect me to be at all enthusiastic. I'm trying to go back to sleep."

Justin laughed. "Come on Gregg you know just as well as I do that you're a screamer." Justin teased. "But surprisingly, that's not want I want." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Gregg's lips.

Gregg rubbed his eyes and looked at Justin.

He saw Justin beaming down at him. "Happy Birthday." He said with a smile.

Gregg had completely forgotten with all of the drama surrounding Spain. Thank god that was over. Justin opened the curtains and looked at the Barcelona sun rise. Gregg slid out of bed, went over by the window and put his arms around Justin and looked at the streets. Side walk cafes and beautiful Spanish men.

Justin spotted a familiar looking Hispanic girl then broke Gregg's grasp and walked over to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Gregg looked hurt.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Don't tell me nothing. I saw that girl. I know she looks just like-"

"Look, can we not talk about that right now?" Justin shouted.

"Justin." Gregg walked to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck. "She's gone. Well...we're gone, she stayed. But the point is we backed out of the deal and left. "Gregg squeezed Justin tighter. "Just like we said we would." Gregg moved his arms from Justin's neck and looked to the floor. "But if you want to go home then-"

"No." Justin insisted."We can't go back. My record company dropped me from all of the bad publicity. I couldn't step outside without being heckled by one of her fans and you couldn't step outside without being attacked by one of mine."

"Now you know how she felt when you guys started dating." Gregg chuckled.

"It's not really the same thing though is it." Justin shook his head and placed his hands on Gregg's hips and pulled him close. "Besides, it's your birthday. Let's just forget about her. About all of those problems." He smiled.

"Fine by me. So..." Gregg smirked and traced his fingers across Justin's collar bone. "What'd ya get me."

"Something not sold in stores." Justin winked, separated from Gregg and went to the bathroom door. He paused and looked back.

"Aren't you coming?"

Gregg smiled and walked towards the bathroom.

Justin pulled off his own clothes then helped Gregg with his. They stepped into the shower and Justin turned on the hot water. It poured down over them. Gregg slammed his lips against Justin's.

Justin wrapped his arms around Gregg's neck. Between the hot water and the pure heat of the kiss Justin got dizzy. He lowered himself to his knees.

When he opened is eyes he wasn't as dizzy any more. He grabbed Gregg's penis and began jerking slowly it until it got hard. Justin slapped it against his face a few times then slid it into his mouth.

He let it hit the back of his throat and he made a gagging noise. Gregg let his fingers slide through Justin's hair.

Justin took Gregg out of his mouth and began sucking and lapping his balls like a dog. Gregg moaned as he gripped Justin's hair tighter and moaned more.

"Stop, stop."

Justin looked up. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to save it for later."

Justin stood up and kissed Gregg. "Why later. Why not, right here." He grinned and started sucking on Gregg's neck.

Gregg gasped from the sensation. "Right here?" He asked.

"Yes."

"In the shower?"

"Yes!"

Justin kissed Gregg again. "And here we don't need lube."

That went straight to Gregg's cock. Luckily their new home had a rather large bathtub. If Justin wanted to he could lay down in it and have room to spare. Justin got onto his knees facing the facet and stuck his ass in the air. The water splashed against his lower back.

Gregg knelt down on one knee and tried to fit the other knee between Justin and the tub, but couldn't fit it comfortably.

"I've got a better idea." Gregg picked up Justin and helped him out of the shower, with the water running.

Gregg pushed him down, so Justin's penis was pushed against the edge of the tub. His torso in the tub, his better half in the air.

"Ready?" Gregg lined his penis up with Justin's hole.

Justin paused. "Ready."

Gregg began pushing into him, spanking his ass while doing so to help slide himself in. Justin groaned, but compared to being fisted this was nothing. And actually he was rather enjoying this.

Gregg began to pound Justin's tight ass. Since they got together Gregg was the only one to get fucked and he guessed this was only for his birthday.

Justin's pelvis began grinding into the side of the tub as Gregg rocked back and forth, making him groan louder.

He tried to brace himself against the tub floor but it was too wet. He slipped. He just let his head sit there in the puddles of water left by the shower and as the water poured onto him from the shower head.

Gregg rested his right arm on his boyfriends back as he slid in and out. In and out.

He picked up his pace and Justin started moaning loudly.

"Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh ooooohhhh Fuuuuuuck uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh. Gregg! Ahhhh Godddd!"

Gregg slowed down as he felt his balls tingle. He pounded as hard as he could. Justin's moans faded to light, rapid breaths.

Gregg shot deep into Justin's ass. He pulled out and fell to the ground.

Gregg climbed into the tub, collapsed next to him Justin and laid down on his rising and deflating torso."

"That was so good." Justin gasped as he rolled over an put his arm around Gregg. "I didn't even jizz and I still orgasmed."

"So good enough for you to bottom from now on?" Gregg winked.

"We'll see." Justin smiled.

Gregg's phone vibrated on the night stand in the other room.

"You wanna get that or are you gonna stay here in the tub with me?" Justin asked rhetorically. Gregg giggled and kissed his soaking wet Justin. Justin captured Greggs lips in his and ferociously made out with his boyfriend naked in the tub, water cascading down on them until they started to get prune-y.

When they had towels wrapped around their waists Gregg made his way out of the bathroom and checked his phone.

He looked at the screen and his eyes widened. "No fuckin way."

"What is it?" Justin called from the bathroom. Trying to fix his hair.

Gregg stared at the phone screen.

_'You have one new message from:  
><em>_**David Henrie**__.'_

What the hell did he want?

* * *

><p>Hey I hoped you guys liked the chapter:) My last chapter got an extra two favourites which I am very happy with but if you could maybe leave a review I'd really appreciate it :)<p>

Btw I wasn't going to post this chapter till friday but I got the nicest ever message from Austin Spencer who is writing a WOWP story called 'The Boys of Waverly Place" so you can thank him by going an reviewing their story xP (But not before you review mine hahaa)

Final thing, I was thinking about writing a Hunger Games story of Cato and Peeta but I'm not sure if I should, tell me by private message or something if I should or not :)


End file.
